Because I Love You
by Kujiku Tamashii
Summary: Seto/Jou One-Shot. Shounen ai.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, or anything remotely related to it. I don't even own my car! *sighs*  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, maybe some language, but not much.  
  
Pairings: Seto/Jou One-Shot  
  
AN: I was drawing a picture of Seto and Jou the other day and this idea popped up in my head. After a while of contemplating whether I was capable of making a Seto/Jou fic, I decided to go for it. ^_^ Please forgive me if anybody is OOC, but I've never written a YGO fic before. (Not that it serves as an excuse...-_-' but try and bare with me. ^_^) Anyways on with the fic!  
  
'thoughts' "quotes"  
  
~*~  
  
'~* Because I Love You *~' ~* Seto's POV*~  
  
It was early in the morning, about half an hour before school starts. I usually like to come to school early, it gives me a few minutes of peace and quiet. A break from the real world.  
  
I sat quietly at my desk reading, or at least trying to read. My mind insisted on wondering off, thinking about things I shouldn't be thinking about. Like stupid blond mutts for example.  
  
'For a while now, my mind has wondered to the mutt., his cocky attitude, loud mouth, and beautiful face. Normally I just push the thoughts to the back of my head, and forget about them, but lately they wont go away.  
  
Its quite disturbing really, I shouldn't be thinking anyone is beautiful, let alone someone like him.'  
  
I growl to myself as I turn the page in my book, trying to concentrate on the words.  
  
'He is not beautiful...'  
  
I sigh, giving up on trying to read. I close the book and set it down on my desk. 'what is wrong with me?' I think as I lean back in my chair and stare out the window.  
  
It is a nice morning, a calm wind blows gently through the trees, as the morning flowers begin to bloom. I can hear distant sounds of birds singing while people laugh and talk on their way to school.  
  
I look away from the window and direct my gaze to the clock. Sure enough, it was almost time for school to begin, and for my life to once again take its normal routine. I sigh as I pick up the book, and continue to 'read'.  
  
'As if isn't bad enough that I cant keep my mind off of him, whenever I'm around him I feel weird. There is a feeling inside me, a feeling like something is missing...'  
  
I snort slightly at the thought 'missing? What could be missing, I have everything I have ever needed and wanted...everything except...'  
  
My thought is cut short as the bell rings, signaling for students to head to their class. I sit at my desk quietly reading as the classroom fills up, breaking the peace and quiet I once had.  
  
I watch through the corner of my eye as the mutt and his friends come into the classroom. They are talking happily, laughing at each other's jokes. I watch as the tall one with the weird brown hair, Honda I believe, tells a joke. Unconsciously my heart skips a beat, when Jou smiles, laughing along with his friends.  
  
He seems truly happy today, his smile is true. Not the fake ones that I am accustomed to seeing, but a real smile. I sigh as I look away. 'I wish he would smile like that at me...' I catch myself at the thought, mentally scolding myself.  
  
'I don't want to think like this! I can't think like this! Jou is nothing to me... an opstical in my way... ' I stop in mid-thought, replacing it with another. 'since when did I call him Jou?' I growl angrily at myself as the teacher walks in.  
  
"Please sit down, the class is about to begin." The teacher says as she sits down at her desk. The class does as she wishes, with minimal complaining.  
  
The teacher begins the lesson, and I listen with half and ear. It doesn't really matter if I listen or not, I don't have much use for school. Its not like I need it when I'm the CEO of my own company. I smirk slightly, I don't know why I even bother to come.  
  
Unwillingly my mind returns to the blond boy. I sigh and once again look out the window.  
  
'I don't understand...'  
  
~*~  
  
The school day seemed to drag on. I spent endless minutes watching the clock, waiting for the final bell to ring.  
  
When the bell did ring, I was the first one out the door. I don't really know why I was in such a hurry. I go home only to turn around and go to work at Kaiba Corp.  
  
I walked quickly out of the school and headed towards my limo, which was conveniently parked out front. It was still a nice day outside, the wind seemed to pick up a bit, and there were faint dark colored clouds gathering in the distance. The sun was shinning bright, seemingly unfazed by the threat of rain.  
  
The wind gently caressed my face as I headed toward my limo. My mind drifted back to why I was in such a hurry. Maybe I wanted to get out of the school and away from all the noise, or maybe I was simply tired of all the people. At least when I'm at work, I can sit alone in my office... I sighed. I should stop trying to deny things...trying to deny that the real reason I want to get away as quickly as possible has to do with a blond mutt.  
  
Trying to deny that for some reason I don't want to fight with him today, that I really...'  
  
I was broken out of my thoughts when a familiar voice called out.  
  
"Hey kaiba! Wait up." I heard Jou yell. I looked over my shoulder to see him running up to me. I contemplated ignoring him and continuing to my car, but he'd just follow me. I sighed and looked up at the sky. 'luck is not on my side today.' I thought as I turned around to face him.  
  
He jogged up to me and stopped a few feet away. "What do you want mutt?" I asked bitterly, hoping he'd take the hint and go away. He just scowled and looked up at me with fire in his beautiful amber eyes. "I ain't a dog ya rich bastard!" he said growling angrily.  
  
"You certainly sound like one, the way you growl all the time." I said with a smirk as his body grew tenser.  
  
For some reason I like getting him mad, and being able to break his control. I liked seeing that fiery passion in his eyes.  
  
I watched smugly as he clenched his fists at his side trying to control his anger. His head was down, blond locks covering his eyes, which for a split second I felt disappointed that I couldn't see them. I quickly shoved the thought to the back of my head, I did not need to be feeling such things.  
  
"Look, I didn't come here for a fight." I hear him say softly. I was surprised at the statement and the softness of his voice. I stared at him for a second, his hair still covering his eyes from view. "then what do you want mutt? I haven't got all day." I said bitterly. I was surprised at the coldness in my voice, I had not meant to sound that way. Jou didn't seem to care though, I guess he's used to it by now.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were all right, you haven't been yourself lately." He said quietly looking up at me. His amber eyes were no longer filled with anger, but with something resembling...concern?  
  
Did Jou care for me?  
  
Was he worried about me?  
  
My mind spun the fact that he actually seemed to care for me after all that I put him through put a new feeling inside of me.  
  
'What is this feeling?  
  
Why does he make me feel this way?'  
  
I thought as I shook my head. 'I can't let him do this to me...whatever it is he is doing.'  
  
I looked back at him, my face not showing any emotion. "mind your own business you stupid mutt, now if you don't mind I have more important things to do."  
  
He looked at me and something flashed in his eyes, but he covered it up to quickly for me to analyze. His honey brown eyes blazed at me with an angry fire. "I don't know why I bothered, you rich asshole!" he practically spat at me. "I shouldn't even waste my time with you!" he said as he turned and walked away.  
  
I stared at him, my eyes slightly wide at his outburst. He had never gotten this mad before. I felt that weird feeling inside me as I watched him go. Why didn't it feel right to watch him walk away?  
  
I growled to myself as I turned and headed toward my limo, not wanting to analyze the thought. The driver quickly got out and held the door open for me. I nodded curtly to him as I quickly got in and headed to pick Mokuba up from school.  
  
~*~  
  
I decided to leave work early, for some unknown reason. It's highly unlike me to leave early, but I haven't felt like myself lately. I guess I just needed some time to think...to try and sort out my feelings.  
  
I was deep in thought as I walked thinking about anything and nothing. There was the smell of rain in the air, and the dark clouds were coming closer. Despite the weather, I decided to walk to the park, it was usually quiet there.  
  
I walked at a slow pace, enjoying the feel of the light wind. I noticed that I was near where Yugi's game shop is. I continued to walk down the street when "See ya later yug'" I heard an all too familiar voice say. I looked ahead of me and saw Jou waving bye to Yugi as he left the game shop. He didn't notice me, and I made no attempt to be noticed.  
  
As soon as Yugi went inside, he shoved his hands into the pockets and walked down the street, Seemingly deep in thought. There was a loud clasp of thunder, which seemed to startle him. He jerked out of thought and jumped slightly causing him to step on a beer bottle and slip.  
  
He threw his hands in the air as he fell backwards. Without thinking I ran to catch him, barely making it in time. I wrapped my arms around his waist and stopped him from falling. My eyes widened when I saw what I had done. 'why the hell did I catch him?' I thought to myself as I watched his face.  
  
He had his eyes squeezed shut waiting for the impact, which would never come. After a minute he slowly opened his eyes only to have them widen in shock when he saw who had caught him. He quickly got out of my grasp, a slight blush playing on his cheeks.  
  
"Watch where you're going mutt." I said coolly, watching the anger flare in his amber eyes.  
  
"I didn't need your help ya rich bastard!" he said angrily as his hands clenched into fists. I smirked at him. "Doesn't look that way to me," I said smugly as he fought to control his anger.  
  
I began to feel weird again as I looked in to his eyes. They seemed so tired... and I knew that deep down, I was tired to. Tired of the endless arguments and fights...tired of hurting him. And yet, every time I see him...I start a fight. It was so confusing.  
  
"I'm sick and tired of this! I didn't ask for your help! I didn't want to fight with you today! So why don't you just take your rich ass and leave me alone!" he shouted at me, desperately wanting the fight to end.  
  
The rain suddenly started too poor, I had been to caught up in the fight to even notice the clouds cover the sun. I looked back at Jou, seeing the tiredness in his eyes yet I know he would never back down from a fight. He was giving me the choice to end it or continue. I thought for a minute watching the emoting play in his Beautiful eyes. I decided to end it for today, I didn't want to fight anymore than he did.  
  
When I didn't say anything, he took it as my answer and turned to leave. There was that feeling inside of me again only this time it was ten times worse. I watched him walk slowly away from me, and with each step the pain grew worse. I just couldn't let him go...  
  
My arm acted on it's own. I reached out and grabbed hold of his arm, stopping him in his tracks.  
  
Time stood still...frozen in place.  
  
The rain pored down from the sky, soaking our clothes. His head was down, wet blond locks covering face. Rain dripped down his porcelain skin and onto his already soaked clothes as he stood in complete silence...waiting.  
  
Waiting for an answer that I couldn't give...waiting for an answer I myself, Seto Kaiba did not know.  
  
Why did I stop him?  
  
Why couldn't I let him walk away?  
  
I searched my mind, trying to think, but it only screamed out one thing...  
  
Two words...  
  
"Don't go..."  
  
He looked up at me, shock evident in his eyes. I couldn't blame him, I was shocked as well. I just couldn't let him go...couldn't let him walk away from me.  
  
"...what?" he asked quietly, almost shyly, as if he was afraid of my answer.  
  
"I...I don't..." I started to say, but when I looked into his eyes which were brimming with emotion, I just couldn't bring myself to finish my sentence.  
  
His eyes were full of hope, and at the same time almost scared.  
  
Fear of another fight...fear of rejection.  
  
As I looked into his eyes, his face and clothes wet from the rain, I realized something. I realized what that feeling was inside of me.  
  
I realized what I was missing, what I was too blind to see before...  
  
I heard a small gasp as I pulled on his arm, bring him into my chest. He tensed as I wrapped my arms around him, inhaling his sent. He stood still in my arms before shyly wrapping his own around me. He slowly eased into me, melting into the embrace. I hear him sigh continently as I held him.  
  
After a while I heard him speak softly, almost inaudibly. It was a simple word, but held all of his fears.  
  
"why?" he asked as he tensed in my arms. Afraid that I'll realize what I was doing and change my mind.  
  
I smiled and nuzzled his wet hair affectionately.  
  
"because I love you."  
  
I felt all of the tenseness leave his body as he hugged me closer.  
  
"I love you too." He said as he buried his head into my chest.  
  
We stood there in the rain, holding each other. There were no more words because none were needed.  
  
Slowly the rain stopped as the suns rays peaked out from behind the clouds, showering the two lovers with a new light.  
  
They walked down the street hand in hand, Not caring about the world around them.  
  
The only thing that mattered was each other.  
  
~*~  
  
well that's it! I'm sorry if it was bad, I personally didn't like it. -_-' It was hardly an original fic, but I wrote it anyways. ^_^ please tell me what you think! 


End file.
